


Sepuluh Hadiah

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Presents, Friendship, Happy Birthday Izuki Shun, M/M, slight romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Sepuluh hadiah yang berkesan menurut Izuki Shun.





	Sepuluh Hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sepanjang usianya, Izuki mengingat sepuluh hadiah yang paling berkesan di saat ulang tahunnya.

 

**JesslynKR Present**

**Sepuluh Hadiah**

 

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shun-chan!"

" _Arigatou, Kaa-san._ Ini ... Apa ya?"

Kala itu Shun baru saja menginjak usia delapan tahun. Ibunya memberikannya hadiah berupa sebuah bola basket.

Shun kecil tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bola basket pertamanya itu akan menjadi jalan cemerlang di dalam hidupnya nanti.

* * *

 

Di sore hari tanggal 23 Oktober, Shun yang baru saja memasuki tahun keempatnya di sekolah dasar memilih untuk bermain sendirian di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Membawa bola basket, ia sibuk bermain basket, sendirian.

Oh, tidak juga.

Di belakangnya, seekor anak anjing berjenis Shiba Inu mengekorinya.

"Ayo, Maruo!"

Hadiah paling berkesan kedua dalam hidupnya adalah Maruo, anak anjing pemberian ayahnya. Dan akan menjadi rebutan kedua saudarinya.

* * *

 

"Berhenti membacakan lelucon anehmu itu, d'aho!"

Shun di masa sekolah menengah pertamanya mendapatkan dua orang sahabat, Hyuuga Junpei, anak tukang potong rambut yang kini menjadi langganan keluarga Izuki, dan Aida Riko, putri seorang _trainer_ yang galaknya bukan main.

"Selera humormu jelek sekali, Hyuuga!"

"Tch. Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, d'aho!"

Mendengarnya membuat Izuki Shun tersenyum.

Walau Hyuuga menggerutu, ucapan ulang tahun itu terdengar sangat tulus dari hati seorang sahabat.

* * *

 

Peluit tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi. Tim basket sekolahnya Izuki kalah 73-89.

Baru kali ini kekalahan menjadi kado pahit bagi ulang tahun Izuki di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Namun kekalahan ini menjadi pelajaran baginya, bahwa...

Selalu ada yang lebih baik daripada ia.

Untuk pertama kalinya Izuki bertemu Takao Kazunari, yang permainan basketnya jauh di atasnya. Juga dengan mata yang jauh di atasnya.

* * *

 

Izuki tersenyum melihat hasil tes kemampuannya.

Peringkat 71 dari 305 siswa. Tidak buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat baik. Ketimbang Hyuuga (yang masih satu sekolah dengannya) yang mendapatkan peringkat 112.

Ini hari ulang tahun yang menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Namun Izuki juga mengetahui peringkat akhir Riko. Peringkat 2.

Izuki tertohok ketika mengetahuinya.

* * *

 

"Uwaah! Berhenti mengejutkanku, Kuroko!"

Izuki berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan karena kehadiran Kuroko yang mendadak.

"Maaf, senpai. Omong-omong, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Menyampaikan apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, senpai."

Izuki tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terdengar polos dari adik kelasnya tersebut.

Tapi raut wajahnya memucat ketika Kuroko memberikannya hadiah berupa sebelas gelas _Ice Coffee Jelly_. Itu memang makanan favoritnya.

Tapi ia tak harus memakan sebanyak itu kan?

* * *

 

"Izuki-senpai?"

Izuki yang tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor kelas menoleh ketika ada seorang gadis memanggilnya. Kala itu ia masih di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atasnya, dan gadis itu satu tingkat di bawahnya. Artinya gadis itu adalah teman seangkatan Kuroko.

"Ya, ada apa memanggilku?"

"I-ini dariku. Selamat ulang tahun, Izuki-senpai."

Sebuah kotak disodorkan. Gadis itu berlari begitu saja setelah kotaknya disodorkan, dan wajahnya memerah.

Wajah Izuki juga.

* * *

 

Di hari kelulusan SMA Kaijo, Moriyama Yoshitaka memberikan kancing kedua dari seragamnya.

"Jadilah pacarku, Izuki Shun?"

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir polos si mata elang.

"Uh, anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Moriyama-san ... Ulang tahunku masih lama."

"Kalau begitu hadiah lebih awal untukmu."

Izuki menerima kancing tersebut dan menerimanya disertai senyum.

"Ada-ada saja."

"Jadi ... Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

 

Senyum Izuki terbentuk di bibirnya. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama ia merasakan ulang tahun di universitas pilihannya.

Ditambah lagi beberapa orang yang ia kenal - baik di sekolah maupun di lapangan basket sebagai rival - satu kampus dengannya. Mulai dari Riko, Mitobe, Himuro, Wakamatsu, dan Hayama. Dan mereka semua tergabung dalam klub basket.

Babak baru dalam karir basket Izuki dimulai dari sekarang.

* * *

 

Izuki tidak mengerti mengapa Moriyama membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Moriyama. Ayolah, ini sudah malam, dan ini waktunya Izuki mengoreksi tugas-tugas anak didiknya. Ia juga harus memikirkan strategi untuk melatih murid-muridnya di tim basket Seirin.

Dan kini ia menikmati makan malam bersama Moriyama.

"Uh ... Yoshitaka-kun, aku heran mengapa kau membawaku kemari."

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Sebetulnya aku punya hadiah lain untukmu."

"Hadiah apa?" Izuki tampak antusias. Moriyama merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap.

"Menikahlah denganku, Izuki Shun?"

**-End-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Izuki Shun! Yap di sini endingnya itu Izuki jadi guru matematika + pelatih tim Seirin dan profesi Moriyama... Ya silahkan bayangkan sendiri sesuai imajinasi pembaca.
> 
> Mungkin ada beberapa hadiah yang gaje tapi yah ini dibuat nano-nano aja, dari hadiah yang simpel, berkesan, romantis, bikin gondok, sampai memberikan pelajaran baginya hehe.
> 
> Sengaja dibuat gantung biar makin nyes (?) gitu, well semoga Bang Juki mau dikasih kado ginian wkwkwkwk.


End file.
